


Mommy Dearest

by madasabloodyhatter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you noticed that a certain Ouran Host "King" acts like a certain French nation but plays the piano like an angel like a certain Austrian? Well I have. Here is a oneshot about France and Austria's parental relationship with their "son" Tamaki. One shot! pairings: Kyoya/Tamaki and France/Austria</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dearest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MusicIsMyFocus (Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MusicIsMyFocus+%28Tumblr%29).



> This started as a little joke on Tumblr and kinda spiraled out of control until someone convinced me to write this oneshot

Roderich's day started out very normally. He woke up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, did his work, ate lunch, and was currently sitting at his piano. Not once did he have to yell at Gilbert for barging into his home uninvited. All it all, it was the perfect day.

"Oh Roderich~ Mon Cheri! I have a surprise for you!"

The Austrian's fingers stilled at the unexpected call, causing a horrible noise to come from his beloved piano.

"FRANCIS! How did you get into my-"Roderich had turned to yell at the other but was stopped at the sight of blond.

Well not really at him but what he was holding.

"Is that a baby?" he asked, pointed at the blue bundle in the French nation's arms.

"Oui, isn't he beautiful?" Francis said, pulling the edge blanket down so Roderich could see the little blond child sleeping peacefully inside.

"What are you doing with a child?" Roderich asked, ignoring Francis's question.

"He was given to me."

"Given to you?"

"Oui."

"Someone just handled you a child?"

"Oui." Francis nodded.

"Take him back." Roderich said before turning around and sitting back down on his piano bench.

"W-what?" Francis asked, confused.

"Take him back to his parents; I will have no part in this kidnapping."

"But it is not kidnapping! I am telling you the truth. His mother is a good friend of mine and asked me to take care of him because she couldn't." he explained.

"Why didn't she ask the father to do it?" Roderich asked, not looking up from the piano keys.

"I do not know. Something about family drama or something." Francis said, waving his hand as if dismissing the topic.

"So why bring him here Francis?"

"Because he is our child."

"WHAT!" Roderich jumped up and turned, "he is not our child!"

"But he looks just like us."

Roderich looked at the child, "he has blond hair, and how can he look anything like me?" Roderich asked.

His question was answered for him when the child chose that moment to wake. They watched as he slowly opened his eyes revealing violet eyes very like the Austrian's. The child looked around for a moment before he began to cry. Francis, shocked by the piercing screams, began to panic as he was not used to being around screaming children. All his "children" were usually past the screaming infant stage when they were found.

Roderich sighed, tired of watching the French man freak out and listening to the screams, "Give him to me." He said, reaching over and grabbing the child from Francis's arms. "Honestly." He grumbled under his breath, rocking the child back and forth in his arms, "What is his name?" he asked.

"Tamaki." Francis said, peering at the child from over Roderich's shoulder.

"Tamaki?" Roderich asked.

Francis nodded, "Oui, Tamaki Suoh." Answered Francis, watching as Roderich was able to calm the child quickly.

"Hm." Roderich hummed before turning his attention back to the child.

He started to walk around the room, bouncing the child in his arms as he hummed softly. Soon Tamaki had stopped screaming and was staring at the brunette man holding him. He grinned and reached up with his small chubby hands. Roderich smiled back and allowed the child to grab his finger, chuckling when Tamaki held onto his tightly.

"You're great at this, Mommy." Francis said, watching as Roderich sat down on one of the couches placed in the music room.

"Thank you, Daddy." Roderich commented, not really paying attention.

It took him a moment to realize what Francis had called him and how he had answered. His eyes widened as it sunk it and he looked up to see Francis smiling at him.

"What did you just call me!?" Roderich yelled, gently placing the baby on the couch before getting up and running after Francis, "I AM NOT THE MOMMY!" Little Tamaki laughed as he listened to his new parents yell and run around the room.

* * *

 

 

"Mama,"  **(1)**  A voice called up.

"Hm?" Roderich hummed, not turning around to face their son.

"Why does papa also call you mommy und why do you call him daddy?" Little Tamaki asked, not looking up from his drawing as he swung his little legs.

"It's a term of endearment Tama." Roderich explained to his son, smiling softly as he iced the cake he was working on.

"Huh?" Tama said, his young mind not understanding.

Roderich put down the icing and turned around as he tried to think of a way to explain it to their five year old son, "it's….it's something mommies and daddies do when they are in love." He said.

"ooooh!" Tamaki said, "Okay." He grinned at his "mama" before going back to his drawing.

Roderich smiled and shook his head before going back to his cake.

Later that evening when they were having dinner Francis turned to his son and asked how his day way.

"It was great papa! I learned about endeermants! When I grow up I am going to find someone I can call mommy and who will call me daddy back!" he explained.

Francis shot a confused look at his lover but the other was too busy holding his sides and trying not to laugh.

"Ah well…good for you son." Francis smiled and ruffled his son's blond hair.

* * *

 

 

"I don't understand why I have to go." Tamaki said as he pouted with his arms crossed.

Francis and Roderich sighed and shared a look before turning back to their son, "Tamaki you knew this day would come."

"Yes, but it's not fair!"

"I understand son but don't worry. It's only for high school after that you can come home if you wish." Roderich said, placing a hand on the young blond's knee.

"Yeah right, like that old coot would let me come back." He grumbled, turning away from his parents, "I don't even know why she cares what high school I go to, neither have had contact with me in years. The only reason she is now is because my "father" doesn't have an heir."

Instead of telling the boy that he was wrong and that his biological father actually did care about him, the two nations got up and moved so they were sitting next to their son. They wrapped their arms around the upset child and held him. The small, very strange, family was quiet as they spend their last together seeing as tomorrow Tamaki was going to board a plan heading to Japan to attend Ouran High School on his grandmother's insistence.

Roderich sighed as he flopped onto the couch next to Francis in a rather undignified manner, "he's gone."

"Oui, our baby boy is on his way to Japan at this moment." Francis said.

"Are you sure we did the right thing? Giving in like that?" Roderich asked, looking at Francis from the corner of his eyes.

"We had no choice, that woman would have continued on until she got her way. At least we were able to put down some ground rules and Kiku did say he would go check on Tamaki every once and a while."

"Hmm…Want a drink?" Roderich asked, getting up to grab them some drinks when Francis agreed.

He sat back down and passed Francis a cup filled with strong smelling liquid, "Prost." He said, raising his glass. The blond responded before taking a long drink.

Many cups and empty bottles later the two old nations had managed to work up a bit of a buzz.

"Do you think he's okay?" Roderich asked, worrying about their child.

"Hmm? Oh oui, oui! I'm sure he is making tons of friends at this moment!" Francis exclaimed.

Across the ocean in a giant pink school filled with young men and women with way too much money and time on their hands was Tamaki, standing in the Ouran middle school's Principal's office.

"These are our class representatives... and Ootori, Kyoya." The principal said to Tamaki.

Of course Tamaki did not care for the slightly plain girl stand there but none the less he was raised to be the perfect gentleman who he gave her a compliment that had her swooning before turning his attention to the boy next to her. The blond was instantly taken with the dark eyed youth standing in front of him who with his dark hair, glasses, and a serious aura about him reminded Tamaki a bit of his mother back in Austria.

"Hello, I am Suoh, Tamaki. It's a pleasure to meet you Oortori-kun." He said, extending his hand.

"Likewise." Kyoya responded before reaching out to grab the boy's hand.

 

* * *

 

"Mommy! Oh Mommy dearest! We got a letter from Tamaki!" Francis yelled, running through the Austrian's house.

The Austrian in question sighed and turned on his piano bench, "Francis! How many times must I tell you not to run about my house yelling like a fool?" He yelled.

Francis, not allowing the other's sour attitude to get to him, just grinned and jumped onto the violet eyed man's lap, "sorry ma chérie but we got a letter from Tamaki!" he said, waving the envelope in the air.

Roderich sighed again, pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose, before grabbing the letter from the excited Frenchman and then pushing said man off his lap. Francis pouted and rubbed his now sore lower back before jumping onto the piano bench next to his lover, reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Mama and Papa,_

_How are you? I am fine though I find myself missing both of you very much. Life in Japan sure is different from France and Austria but I am adjusting. I already made a friend, his name is Kyoya and he is the best! He reminds me very much of you mommy_ **{Here Francis chuckled which led to Roderich elbowing him in the side rather hard.}**   _Oh! I almost forgot the most important news! I've decided to start my own club! It will be Ouran High School's first ever host club! I have to go now, my senpai doesn't seem too happy that I am writing this in his class. I can't wait to hear back from you both._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

"Host club? What on earth is a host club?" Roderich asked, turning to his Francis.

"I have no idea. We should look it up." Francis got up and pulled Roderich with him to the living room where he had left his laptop.

Together they sat down on the couch and googled what a host club is. Their eyes widened slightly at the images and information they got. They looked at each other in shock, this was the kind of club their son wanted to start in a high school?

"He gets it from you." Roderich said.

 

_Dearest Mama and Papa,_

_What exciting news I have for you! The host club is a hit! All the young princesses seem to love us! I run the club together with Kyoya, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru, Mitsukuni-senpai, Takashi-senpai and our newest friend Haruhi! I'm so happy! Also I have important news about my relationship with Kyoya. I called him mommy yesterday and he replied by calling me daddy! That's it! I've decided I am going to marry Kyoya._

_Sincerely,_

_Tamaki_

Francis and Roderich smiled at the letter. They could almost feel Tamaki's excitement. At first they were a bit worried about this so called host club but it seemed their fears were for naught as they received letter after letter of detailed experiences Tamaki had while running the club. Plus it kept their son out of trouble. Of course this isn't the first time they had gotten word about Tamaki's little crush on his friend, though now it seemed that Tamaki was getting more serious in his feelings. Oh well they could only hope for the best.

 

* * *

 

"Welcome to my country." Kiku greeted, bowing to the two other nations.

They bowed back in respect for his customs and all three together got into the car Kiku had waiting for them outside.

"Thank you for housing us Kiku," Roderich said once they were on their way.

"Yes, it makes everything easier." Francis nodded his arm around Roderich's waist.

Kiku gave them a polite smile, "It is the least I could do. Have you told Tamaki-kun that you are here?" He asked.

"No, we thought it be better if we surprise him at his school's festival."

"Ah I see. I am sure he will be happy either way."

After that it was quiet for the rest of the ride. They arrived at Kiku's estate and were led to their rooms by the smaller nation before they were left alone. They decided it would be better to go to sleep early so they could get to the festival early.

"Gute nacht, liebe."

"Bonne nuit, mon amor."

The next morning could not come fast enough and before they knew it, Roderich and Francis were back in Kiku's car and heading to Ouran High School. Their friend had decided to join them as he had business with the school's chairman. Once there they went their separate ways; Kiku heading to the main office while the two foreigners walked around the massive school.

"Oh! Excuse me, young man!" Francis called out, catching the attention of a slim dark haired boy in a uniform, "Hm?" the boy said, looking at the two men walking over to him.

"I'm sorry but would you happen to know where the host club is?" he asked.

The boy nodded, "Yes I do, and I happen to be park of the host club so if you want you can follow me."

"Thank you." Roderich said as they followed him.

"No problem." Haruhi smiled politely before leading them to the huge room the host club was using for their event.

"Wow…" The two nations were in shock at how the club had managed to transform the room so.

"Yeah it's pretty cool isn't it? Tamaki-senpai has a tendency to go a bit overboard." Haruhi chuckled.

"Tamaki did this?" Roderich asked in shock, "Hmm I wonder where he gets it from..." Roderich shot Francis a look after hearing the second part of what Haruhi said, knowing that his son and his lover both shared a love for dramatics. Francis gave his Austrian a sheepish smile, which caused the other to scoff and roll his eyes.

Haruhi watched the interaction for a moment before she heard her name being called, "Excuse me." She bowed before running over to where the twins were yelling out her name.

"Come on Daddy, let's take a look around." Roderich smiled before grabbing Francis's hand and leading him to one of the tables.

Meanwhile the twins had pulled Haruhi to the room where Tamaki was holding a host club meeting. Of course it wasn't long before Tamaki was yelling at the twins for something before they insulted him to the point where he pouted in his corner and called out to "mommy." Haruhi watched as Tamaki and Kyoya interacted and she realized why the two gentlemen from earlier seemed familiar to her.

"They acted just like Tamaki and Kyoya-senpai." She whispered to herself but of course the twins had heard her.

"Who acts like milord and Kyoya?" Hikaru, or was it Kaoru, asked as he leaned against his twin.

"Huh? Oh, no one. Just a couple I ran into earlier when I was walking here." She said.

"You mean the two guys walking in with you?" one twin asked.

"We saw them, who are they?" the other also inquired.

Haruhi shrugged and turned to look out the large glass window that overlooked the main room. Her eyes scanned the crowd disinterestedly before they landed on the men from earlier, "There they are." She said, pointing them out.

The twins looked to where she was pointing to watch the two men bicker with each other. All three shared a look as the scene was very familiar to them. They turned to look at their two senpai talking in the corner only to find them bickering as well.

"Whoa…"

"Freaky…"

"It's like,"

"They’re the older versions,"

"Of Kyoya senpai and Tamaki senpai." The twins said, taking turns talking.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" Hunny asked, bouncing over to the little group.

The twins pointed out the two men downstairs and Hunny's eyes widened, "They even look similar to Tama-chan and Kyoya!" he gasped.

"Who looks similar to us?" Kyoya asked as he walked over to them, leaving the still pouting Tamaki to follow.

"They do." Everyone said, pointing out the window.

Tamaki, getting excited all of a sudden like usual, plastered his face against the glass as he looked where they were pointed. He gasped and squealed rather unmanly before running out of the room. Everyone was confused as they watched through the window as Tamaki ran down to the main room and proceeded to jump on both the blond and brunette, almost causing them to fall. They watched as Tamaki began flailing his arms about as he chatted excitedly with the two now smiling men. He then grabbed one hand from each of them and pulled them to the room with the other hosts.

"Mama, Papa, these are my friends. My friends these are the people who raised me." Tamaki exclaimed as he came into the room.

Roderich chuckled at the teenagers' expressions, "it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Roderich Edelstein and this is Francis Bonnefoy. We heard much about you." He smiled.

The teens of course were still in shock and stared at the adults.

"Tama I think your friends may be broken." Francis chuckled.

After a few moments Tamaki was able to get his friends back to normal, well….as normal as the host club could get, and introductions were given.

"Uh senpai, not to be rude but I thought your mother raised you." Haruhi said once they were all seated.

"Well…she did help but mother was never well enough to take care of me properly. These two are responsible for the man you see in front of you today." Tamaki said which caused his friends to sweat drop.

"Tama, we only put down the foundation the rest is  _all_ you." Roderich smirked, patting his son on the knee. Francis chuckled while their son pouted.

"Oh now do not be mean to him Mommy. Our son is one of a kind." Francis smiled and ruffled his son's hair, something he had not been able to do in so long.

Tamaki whined as he fixed his hair while his friends watched on with amusement.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you. Tamaki has written so much about you in his letters, especially you Kyoya." Francis commented, ignoring Tamaki's blush and embarrassed yell of "PAPA!"

Kyoya shot an amused glance at the blushing Tamaki, who refused to meet his eyes.

"Behave you." Roderich told Francis who raised his hands in a surrender gesture.

The rest of the day was spent with the host cub going about their normal duties and having dinner with Tamaki's "parents." From how the three behaved around each other it was easy to see how much Roderich and Francis cared for their son.

Later, when they were waiting for the car to come around, Kyoya had managed to corner Tamaki away from the others.

"So, what exactly did you write about me to your parents?" Kyoya smirked as he watched Tamaki slowly turn red.

"N-nothing really, I just told them about how good friends we are, Kyoya." Tamaki stammered, getting lost in the dark inky pools that the other called eyes.

"Oh really?" In a rather bold move Kyoya ran a gentle hand down the side of Tamaki's face, feeling the skin heat up even more, "is that all we are  _Daddy_?" he purred.

"K-Kyoya!" he gasped but was soon silenced by Kyoya's lips on top of his. He moaned in surprise, his eyes widening before fluttering shut as he responded to the kiss.

Meanwhile, peeking around the corner was the rest of the host club who, at seeing the kiss, high fived each other in celebration.

"Hm seems like Tamaki managed to do what he said he would all those years ago." Roderich mused, referring to the day when he explained endearments to his son, managing to make the nosy hosts jump.

"So it seems. It looks like we'll have a wedding to plan soon." Francis said, turning to smile at Roderich.

"Oh good, it's been decades since I've planned a wedding." Roderich said, turning his head when the driver honked the horn, "oh the car is here. KYOYA! TAMAKI! It's time to go!" He yelled, making the two young men jump apart and blush when they realized everyone had seen them kiss.

With a smirk on his face, Roderich turned on his heel and went into the car. He jumped when Francis smacked him on the behind and turned his head to smile at his lover before climbing into the car. Now it was time for Francis to smirk as he got in after him.

"Did he just say decades?" Haruhi asked in confusion.

The other hosts shrugged and got into the car. She shrugged as well before following them in.

"Ready to go, daddy?" Kyoya asked.

"You bet, Mommy." Tamaki smiled.

Kyoya and Tamaki shared one last kiss before they climbed in and closed the door behind them.

 

**THE END!**

**Author's Note:**

> (1): The mama and papa thing. I was originally going to have Tamaki call Francis and Roderich mommy and daddy but thought it would be too much seeing as Francis and Roderich call each other that plus Tamaki and Kyoya do the same thing so I thought it would be easier if I put mama and papa for Tamaki when referring to Francis and Roderich.
> 
> A/N: well that was fun to write. I blame my wonderful friends on tumblr for getting me to write this silliness. I hoped you enjoyed it, a review would be lovely. I might do another one-shot relating to this crossover (if enough people want to read it). Sorry to all you readers who ship Tamaki/Haruhi but in my mind Mommy and Daddy should have gotten together. (I mean seriously, they called each other mommy and daddy!)
> 
> edit: i fixed some mistakes from earlier chapters


End file.
